


Only You Exist Here

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confined/Caged, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is pretty sure that his latest prank is going to be his best one. That is, until it backfires on him in a completely unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Exist Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [payneberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneberry/gifts).



> Written for the Confined/Cage square on my [Kink Bingo card](http://autumnfox.akrasiac.org/kbingo/2012/cardset1-645.jpg) and also for [Caitlin](http://berrypayneful.tumblr.com). I really don't know what came over me.

"It's going to be hilarious," Louis insists, nudging Zayn with his shoulder, hard. "Just picture it, mate, Liam going into it and then suddenly not being able to get out like he usually does. It'll be even better than that pregnancy prank we pulled."

Zayn has this faraway look in his eyes for the longest time, so Louis just stares at him until he looks back and nods. "Yeah, alright."

\---

It takes a good lot of planning, figuring out how to set the door so that Liam doesn't realize he'll be caught in the cage for good until after Louis swings the door shut. Liam is a perceptive lad, when it comes down to it. He's likely to notice a sudden lock on a cage that usually doesn't even have a door.

In Brighton after a show, Louis can't help but joke, "We should cover S&M next week."

Liam pulls off his socks and pelts them at Louis, one by one. He misses, and since he's already thrown both socks, Louis grins winningly. "Liam should sing most of it."

Honestly, Louis thinks, Liam should take this as the warning it kind of is.

\---

He finally settles on calling a venue ahead of time to let them know about some changes in the props they'll need for the show, and ends up telling them that he's planning a prank that they are to keep top-secret _or else_. "And find some way to make it look normal," he says. "We want to surprise the audience."

And Liam, and Harry, and Niall, but Louis doesn't see the point in mentioning that aspect of everything. If their screaming audience doesn't notice anything different about the half-cage they already use, Liam probably won't, either.

"You'll have to help distract him," he tells Zayn. "I'll swing the door shut."

Zayn just raises an eyebrow at him. "He's going to be well angry with you."

Louis smiles back. "He can't stay upset with this face," he says, pointing at himself. He winks. "It's a pity that your face isn't as charmingly forgivable as mine. That's why I'm not having you shut the door."

"Big of you," Zayn says. Louis could almost - _almost_ \- swear that Zayn rolls his eyes at him in that moment, but he's pretty sure that Zayn just shakes his package of cigs and says, "Be back in a bit."

Louis hardly even waves goodbye. He's too busy plotting how exactly this is going to go.

\---

The next time they perform, Louis watches Liam in the half-cage out of the corner of his eye. Harry is in one too, of course, but if Louis were to push him into a real cage on stage, he'd probably just laugh and go along with it and what's the fun in that? Liam's reaction is going to be _so_ much more interesting.

Liam is obviously slightly uncomfortable with the whole thing, even at just this half-cage stage of things, but he hams it up as much as their limited choreography – more than it used to be, but still nothing special – demands, pushing his head through the slightly-wider center gap to sing his lines towards the end of the song.

Louis is honestly not certain what drove their songwriters to come up with something so borderline – well, borderline interesting for their older set of fans, for sure, but probably just confusing for the younger ones – because it's not the most appropriate song in the world for the bulk of their audience. But whatever, it's their third album, they're allowed to be a bit more mature. The real issue at hand for everyone whose name is not Louis Tomlinson is the fact that the band now has a song with specific choreography that is so open to his perfect on-stage reinterpretations.

The best part is that the choreography is meant to be funny, not at all sexual, so it's not even like their management can get mad at him for this prank.

\---

The morning of the prank dawns bright and sunny (or, well, it probably does. Louis doesn't wake up until well past dawn, but a sunny morning would be perfectly poetical and fitting). Louis is filled with this weird nervous energy about the thing – like, he's pretty sure it's not going to get all bollixed up; he's put a _lot_ of planning into it, okay – but still. Thousands of people are going to see Liam locked up in a cage towards the end of the last set of the night.

Louis can't _wait_ to see the reactions. 

The venue is perfect. They put out the usual half-cage out for the rehearsal in the afternoon, but one of the employees, a woman with a wicked grin and a nametag that reads CAITLIN, takes Louis back to see what they've constructed. It's precisely what he wants. 

Zayn is waiting for him when he comes back to join the group. "I have an idea," Zayn says, a little uncertainly. "About how I can distract him."

Louis slings an arm over Zayn's shoulders. "Go on, tell us your thoughts," he says, because if Zayn is coming totally on board with this and offering up suggestions of his own, it can only get better.

And what Zayn whispers to him, well. It's nothing short of genius.

\---

Louis is sweaty and vibrating with the high energy he always gets during performances when the cages descend and Harry and Liam step forward to enter them. Zayn steps out of alignment towards the front of the stage. "Hello New Jersey!" he shouts, even though it's Niall's turn to say this bit and that's not supposed to start till the end of the next song. Louis glances at Liam – he's frowning, hands curling around the bars of the front of his half-cage – and then makes the gesture CAITLIN told him to do towards the direction of a specific spotlight. A backside to the cage comes down, quickly and almost-quietly, and lands right behind Liam.

Louis darts up and, pushing the back of the cage flush with the front, throws the funky-looking locking mechanism the venue came up with closed, right as the band follows Zayn's addition to the plan and plays the first few opening bars to Slave 4 U. Niall and Harry are frowning now, too and Liam –

Liam is half-turning, and he's noticed the back of the cage. Louis is looking closely enough at Liam to see him mouth some words (not speak; he's ever the consummate professional) as he rattles the bars, trying to push the cage open: "What the – LOUIS!" 

Harry has noticed it now, too, and he's ducking his head to hide a grin, and Niall is just like, rolling his eyes and Louis feels a shot of satisfaction lance through him.

The band transitions into the song they're supposed to be playing after one last bar of the Slave 4 U intro, so Louis jumps into singing it, but there's something about the way that Liam's hands are still curled around the bars of his cage, the way he looks like he's still trying to _shake_ them, that gets to Louis.

He's still singing and doing his carefully-choreographed moves along with the music, but he can't take his eyes off of Liam, who is, apparently, moving as best as he can in the tight, confined area. He's even shaking his hips a bit, glaring challengingly at Louis as he does so, and the combination of the way that he's leveling this look of pure disgust at Louis at the same time that he's, like – well, he's not _grinding_ on the bars; that would be inappropriate and Liam would _never_ , but it certainly looks _close_ to it – just, well.

It's tough to explain, but Louis feels himself growing _hard_ in his jeans. They're tight enough that even being half-hard is uncomfortable, and there is no fucking way he can adjust himself on stage, so he just has to try to sing around this. He tries to focus on the way Liam's socks will smell when he inevitably throws another pair at Louis when they get to the hotel, or on Simon Cowell's toenails, _anything_ , but each time he turns his head to the side, he sees Liam trying to dance in the tiny space in his cage, pushing his hips forward towards the bars, tongue darting out to wet his lips in between his turns singing, and the sight of it all, of Liam trapped in this little bitty square, surrounded by bars? It just serves to make Louis grow harder.

It's hard to conceal the fact that he's sprouting a raging boner from the other lads, and he can only hope that it's not totally obvious to the closer audience members. There's only so much dancing he can do when he's _this_ hard, so he falls back as much as he can when he's not actually singing, even though it puts Liam even more into his line of vision, which on the one hand is a huge mistake, since it's weirdly the sexiest thing he's seen in months, but on the other hand is a great idea because it's weirdly the sexiest thing he's seen in months.

Louis isn't going to let himself get caught up in some sort of sexual identity crisis over one of his best mates, or even into some questioning of this new and surprising kink of seeing Liam _locked in a cage_. He tries to focus on the song as much as he can, but this prank is totally backfiring on him because every time Liam makes some form of move within the cage, whether it's shaking the bars or shifting his hips or even fucking _opening his mouth to sing_ , Louis can't help but flash to some mental image of what Liam would look like if he were doing this on this very stage only with zero clothes on and no one around but Louis, the way his cock would look, flushed and erect and lined up with the very bars that are containing him.

It's hard to sing when your mouth is growing totally dry with arousal, Louis finds, but he perseveres.

Moving forward to unlock the cage at the end of the song is simultaneously a relief – hopefully he'll be able to focus more on, you know, _performing_ \- and the biggest letdown of Louis's entire life.

"I should leave you in there," he whispers, fingers dancing over the locking mechanism, and he thinks it's too quiet for Liam to hear, but Liam thrusts his hand out through the bars, wraps his hand strong and hard around Louis's wrist, and hisses, "if you don't let me out, I swear, I'll-"

"Fine," Louis whispers, and he flicks the mechanism open and Liam shoves the front of the cage forward and stands, gasping in front of the crowd, swallowing twice before starting their final song.

It's probably wishful thinking, but Louis fancies that he can see a slight bulge at the front of Liam's jeans, too.

\---

The way things are set up this tour, after their final song of their final set, the band goes offstage and has a quick water break before going back on for their first of two encores.

Louis is entirely unable to will his erection to flag even the tiniest bit during their final song. He rushes off the stage as best as he is able, considering the third leg situation he's experiencing, and straight into the loo.

"LOUIS TOMLINSON," Liam shouts from outside as soon as their headset mics are turned off, but Louis ignores him as best as he can.

He unbuttons the snap on his fly and shoves the zipper down, hissing with relief as his erection presses free of the tight denim. 

"LOUIS, I'M TALKING TO YOU," Liam shouts again, now pounding loudly on the door. 

Louis lets his eyes fall shut and slumps against the wall beside the toilet, shoving his hand down into his boxers and drawing his cock out.

Usually when he jerks off, he calls up one of several great mental images of dark-haired girls with fantastic legs doing dirty, dirty things to him and fondles his balls as he strokes himself off as leisurely as he can manage, but tonight, he can't push the sight of Liam in the cage out of his mind. As he spits into his hand, the image of Liam on stage in his usual performance clothes, hands wrapped around the bars shifts into an image of Liam naked and sagging down from where he's holding onto the bars, dick flush and hard and nestled nicely against his stomach.

As Louis wraps his hand around his cock, cupping it loose before tightening his grip and starting to pull himself off with quick, jerky motions, he pictures Liam's mouth red and wet, the dusky pink of the tip of his dick as Louis reaches in and _touches_ through the slats on the cage, his rounded arse pressed up against the bars on the back, the crack perfectly framed by metal lines.

Louis groans, quietly, then bites his lip. He doesn't want the other lads hearing him. He tightens his grip on his cock again and moves it faster still, twisting his hand at the end, not even fighting the stream of images of Liam locked in this cage, just letting Louis _touch_ and _touch_ and _take_ until he's hot with arousal and gasping, grinding against the cage for real instead of the fake little dance he was doing earlier, and –

"LOUIS," Liam calls from the other side of the door, knocking even harder. "You can't hide forever, we've got to go back on _now_."

"Go ahead," Louis manages to call back. His voice is hoarse, and yeah, part of it is because Liam calling his name coincided nicely with picturing what Liam might do if Louis were to drop on his knees in front of the cage and draw Liam's cock through the cold metal bars and into his mouth and just swallow around him. "I'm feeling a bit queer."

And yeah, so the others will think he means one thing when really he means something entirely different, but it's not like he's in any shape to go out right now, what with the way his leaking cock is snug in his hand and he can feel his balls tightening with each new mental image of _everything_ , from Liam's kneecaps, which would barely fit between the bars, to his cock, which would, and his arse, which would pose an fascinating problem if Louis were to want to do anything interesting with it beyond fitting his wrist through the bars so he could finger Liam.

Or, you know, something.

"You sure?" And that's Harry talking, which wrecks the fantasy a bit, but Louis tries to focus as much as he can. Slumping against the wall isn't doing it for him. He stumbles forward a few steps and rests his arm against the wall, his forehead on his forearm, and aims into the toilet as much as possible. 

"Positive, go on," he calls back, making sure to fake some kind of retching noise or another and hope it sounds convincing. It's not like he can focus on faking sick when he's this close to coming.

There's a sound of receding footsteps, and in the quiet that follows, a final image of Liam comes to him.

For some reason, it's the thought of kissing Liam through the bars that does it, and as he twists his hand over the head of his cock once more, the thought of the cold taste of the metal mixed in with the warm wet of Liam's lips fresh on his mind, he shoots off, thick white spurts that almost all make it into the toilet, stroking himself through the entire thing.

He takes a deep breath that's as shaky as it is fortifying, and another, and another, until he can stand up without wobbling, at which point he wipes the traces that missed the bowl off with a bit of toilet roll and flushes it all away and tucks himself into his pants and gives his hands a quick rinse.

\---

Louis gets back on stage just in time to make the last encore of the night. Liam is a bit pink in the face and won't meet his eyes. Harry glances at him and looks away, shaking slightly in the way that Louis _knows_ means he's trying not to lose himself laughing, the way you can only know something to be unquestionably true about a person after years of living with them. Niall is addressing the crowd, introducing the song. He doesn’t look around.

Zayn comes up and throws an arm around Louis's shoulder.

"By the way, Lou," he says, voice low, eyes crinkling a bit at the edges. His mouth works a moment, silently, before he continues. "Your mic was on for a bit there when you were, er. Indisposed in the toilet."

**Author's Note:**

> [lj](http://el_em_en_oh_pee.livejournal.com) | [tumblr](http://dulosis.tumblr.com)


End file.
